Reversal of Virtue
by ZomgASammich
Summary: Aerith and Sephiroth are returned to life, but Sephiroth as an angel, and Aerith as a fallen angel. What will Cloud do when they meet up? What will Vincent do when he sees the innocent Aerith much in a predicament like his own...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Final fantasy 7 if I did...Well we've all heard it before. I'd have Vincent and Sephiroth. But I don't, oh well. This is my first FF7 fan fic. Enjoy!

Aerith wandered the Life-flow, her thoughts in disarray. Her mother had told her that the planet was preparing for a large wound to reopen. She wasn't sure what it meant, but her mother was worried, causing her to worry. Stopping, she examined a hole in the wall. Bending to get a better look she was pushed forward and out of the Life-flow. When she awoke she found herself lying on the ground, sun beating down on her. Opening her eyes she sat up, sore all over. "What happened?" She looked around, eyes wide. "This-this is!" A figure appeared behind her, a large sword drawn. She turned, and brown eyes locked with mako infused eyes. A gasp caught in her throat. "S-Sephiroth? What happened? Why are you here? Why am I here?" She got up shakily, and her figure wavered. She was still too weak and would have fallen had Sephiroth not reached to catch her. She looked up at him before losing consciousness.

Sephiroth carried Aerith to the building he knew so well. 'Somehow she has been brought back with me...But I can't think of how that would happen.' He thought to himself as he walked. He could barely stand to look at her, it seemed to fill him with guilt every time he did. 'Why am I feeling this? What is it?' He wasn't used to feeling emotion, not in the least. Once he got to the Shinra Mansion he walked up the stairs and up another set leading off to the right. He opened the door to one of the rooms, and gently set Aerith down on the bed. He then left the room and walked to the secret stairway only he and a few others knew about. Walking down the stairs, then heading down the hall, and watched the grey walls change to greenish because of the mold forming. It was damp, and caused him to sneeze. "What the hell? What was that?" He wasn't used to body functions either. Hearing movement upstairs, he went back to the room where he had left Aerith. She was still there, but now sitting up.

"You are alive! I'm alive! How? This isn't right...I don't know what to do...I shouldn't be here, you shouldn't-" Sephiroth crossed to her quickly and placed a hand to her mouth to silence her.

"Some one is coming. Be quiet." He moved to the door and peered out into the hallway. There before him stood a spiky blonde haired man wearing a purple SOLDIER suit, and a brown haired woman wearing a black short skirt, and white t-shirt. Something inside of him snapped, and he was filled with a burning hate. Drawing his Masamune close to him he slipped out into the hall.

"Hey Tifa...You think that we might have been able to save Aerith if we had tried harder?" Tifa looked to him and shook her head lightly.

"Cloud get over it. It's not your fault that Aerith died. It was Sephiroth's! You had nothing to do with it, so stop wallowing in your own self pity." Cloud winced at the reprimanding sound in her voice. He walked up the stairs toward the room where Aerith rested. Turning back before reaching the room, Cloud looked to Tifa.

"You think that prophesy is true? That a young woman of pure heart will return, and a man of dark heart will follow. Both will switch roles?" Tifa sighed.

"No, quite frankly I don't Cloud. Aerith is not coming back...Just get over it." Cloud's expression became somber, and Tifa's was one of annoyance. Cloud turned back around and headed toward his destination, before he reached it though a figure appeared before him, blocking his path. Cloud looked up into the same mako infused eyes he saw when looking into a mirror.

"Sephiroth!" He drew his Ultima weapon, and stood in a fighting stance. Sephiroth glared at him.

"Leave, now." Aerith got up and crept to the doorway. Peering out she noticed Cloud and blinked. 'I wasn't even dead yet and he placed me in the water. He killed me. I tried to heal but I was paralyzed.'

"Cloud! It's all your fault! You killed me!" Sephiroth looked at her in surprise, and Cloud dropped his sword.

"Aerith? Is that really you? Are you okay?" She glared at him. He took a step toward him, but Sephiroth moved protectively in front of her.

"Back off. You heard her, you killed her. Do you really think she would want to see you?" He reached down, picking up his sword. Preparing to attack Sephiroth. "I suggest you leave now before I have to get violent." Aerith gasped softly.

"Wait! Don't fight, either of you. I don't want anyone to get hurt." Tifa stood behind Cloud.

"Aerith whose side are you on?" Tifa glared at her love rival. She had lost but would not admit defeat.

"Side? I'm not any side. Stay out of it Tifa. You always but in where you don't belong." Aerith glared back, and drew her Princess guard. Tifa was at the ready to fight with her fists, her Premium heart knuckles equipped. Cloud glanced over at Tifa.

"Stop it. Don't you dare. You too Aerith. What's with you?"

"Shut up Cloud. I don't know what you think we had but we don't have anything right now. Not now, not ever." Aerith fell to her knees, a white orb falling from her heart. Two immense black wings sprouted from her back. Sephiroth, Cloud and Tifa watched in amazement and horror. Sephiroth fell to his knee, trying to fight the transformation, but failing. Two immense white wings sprouted from the apex of his shoulder blades. He stood up once they emerged, and blinked. His eyes seemed brighter, and as he glanced at Aerith he began to worry. Aerith stood, her eyes dark. Her features had changed, she was almost vampiric. She glared at Cloud and cast demi on him and Tifa. Afraid that they would get hurt, Cloud resolved to come back and save the fallen angel. Grabbing Tifa and ran down the stairs and out the door to the mansion.

Looking worried, Sephiroth glanced at Aerith, and came forward quickly to catch her as she fell.

Sorry it's so short, but its hard writing just at school. Over Vacation I'll try to write more, but I'm not sure if I'll have access to a computer. But please read and review, it will make me happy. -


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7...Oh but if I did...-Sigh- On to the fic.

Aerith awoke in the same bed she had been in before. Sitting up she felt the pain in her shoulders, and reachedback, feeling for the wings. They had gone, but left gashes in their place. The blood had dried, and the outside of the wounds healed. She looked around the room, and gasped softly as her gaze fell on Sephiroth. She rest her palm on her chest trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. "Oh... It's you." She took a deep breath. "How are you?" He got up and approached her.

"I'm fine... How are you?" She shrugged lightly.

"I could be better. Did you heal my wounds?" Sephiroth nodded.

"Yes, apparently I have healing powers. Now who was that guy yesterday? Why did I hate him so much?" Aerith swung her legs over the edge of the bed and placed her feet on the warm wood floor, just as her feet touched the floorboards creaked, startling her.

"His name is Cloud...He's the one who dealt the finishing blow that killed me. He was your enemy about a year ago...Now it seems he's mine. You two are in a way related, because of the mako infused into the both of you." She closed her eyes, resting back against the headboard of the bed. Sephiroth looked worried.

"Are you okay Aerith? How do I know you?" She kept her eyes closed.

"You are the one who stabbed me...Ultimately ending in my death... But I don't blame you, I blame Cloud..." The anger, and pain could easily be heard in her voice. "He left me for dead floating in a pool of water. I was paralyzed, and I tried to heal...But I couldn't move. I was alive..." She broke down, tears falling from her sparkling emerald eyes. She was semi-normal now, something in her reacted to the kindness coming from the man beside her. He wrapped his arms around her trembling form and held her tightly despite her protests. "No...I-I'm weak..." She tried to move away from him but he held her tightly.

"You are if you choose to believe that. To me you aren't...You are the strongest woman I know." He got up and walked out of the room. Walking down the stairs he stopped midway, hearing a sound within the gloom. "Whose there?" He looked around trying to adjust his vision to the dark.

"Sephiroth...Why the hell are you alive? Why are you here?" Sephiroth drew his Masamune, aiming the blade in the dark.

"Who are you?" He narrowed his mako infused eyes.

The man smirked, drawing his gun. Aerith gradually made her way down the stairs.

"Sephiroth...What's wrong?" Her complexion was paler, and seeing Sephiroth's sword drawn, she collapsed. The man ran forward catching her within a flash. Sephiroth glared at him.

"Who are you? Hand her over." The man's red eyes glared back.

"Over my dead body Sephiroth. I'm not going to let you hurt her again. Lady Aerith deserves better." He jumped back away from the wide slash from the Masamune. Sliding into the shadows, he disappeared.

Sephiroth punched the wall, cracking the plaster. "Damn!" He sheathed Masamune and headed back up the stairs determined to find Aerith.

Vincent carried the limp girl to the room in Shinra mansion he had prior to joining Cloud's team. Laying her down in his coffin, he sat down beside her. Reaching a cold, pale hand out, he stroked her pale cheek. "What has happened to you? Why do you seem...So much like me? Have you given up purity for power like I had so many years ago? Why?" He brushed her chestnut hair from her face, staring into her placid face. He looked at his claw arm and sighed. 'She could never like a monster like me...'


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7...But oh if I did... Well we've all heard it before.

AN: Arigato Black Malva-Sama for the review!

Aerith awoke in a musty room she felt a strange presense in. It seemed familiar yet...How? She sat up swinging her legs over the edge of the coffin. She glanced around, her eyes locking on twin crimson orbs staring at her from the shadows. She jumped slightly, falling over backwards. "Ack!" Vincent rushed forward, reaching his arms out around her to break her fall. She took a deep shuddering breath before opening her eyes and glancing at him. Her eyes widened and she gasped moving quickly away from him. "V-Vincent! But if you're here...Where is everyone else?" She quickly looked around again suspicious.

"Don't worry...They are not here, nor is Sephiroth. What were you doing with him?" Aerith drew yet another shuddering breath, finding it hard to breath. Fidgetting, she looked into the shadows. She couldn't tell him she was there of her own free will. "I see..." Vincent watched her, a look of sadness on his features. "He was holding you there prisoner. You could not say anything lest he attack you again. Don't worry, you are safe now..." Aerith glanced at him feeling miserable, but unable to say anything against his thought. Standing, she swayed lightly before steadying herself by grabbing a railing. He rushed forward, wrapping his arms around her waist to stop her from falling.

"I'm fine...I promise...Just a little weak is all." She tried to step away from him, but he held her close.

"No you aren't Aerith. What happend? Why do you have wings? Why are you back here? I thought Sephiroth..." He trailed off, not finishing the statement. She looked to him, the pain in her eyes evident.

"I don't know what happened! I think he brought me back...The planet told me something was happening...Something big was going to happen...Reopening a large scar in the earth's life force." She sighed softly, looking at the ground. Vincent turned her to face him.

"I don't understand...We thought you were dead." She laughed bitterly.

"Blame Cloud. He could have saved me...Tifa too. A simple cure would have sufficed, but no, they let me die. I hate him..." Vincent wanted the bitterness to go away, wanted to free her from her pain and hatred. He knew the feeling well. He wanted to kill Hojo, having stolen his old love. He turned to look at her.

"Aerith...I want to help you. Please let me in..." She looked at him, then stood.

"I can't." She walked over to the door and walked out. Walking upstairs she walked around the Shinra mansion. Looking for Sephiroth she gasped when she saw him. He was locked sword with sword with a man all dressed in black. The black spikey hair reminded her of some one, it was so familiar. When he turned to face her, the surprised look in his eyes spoke it all...

Zack.

Sorry its so short...I just really wanted to get another chapter up before people got mad. The next one will be better, I promise. Read and review please! I like getting new ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7, we all know this. If I did I wouldn't write fan fics with pairings that wouldn't normally happen. I'd have made the game that way. On with the fic.

Aerith watched the two skilled swordsmen, wanting to step in between, but unable to. She had so much to ask the black haired man, but she found the words would not come. Then in a flash Sephiroth cast Fire 3 and it was all over. Zack lay on the floor, neck exposed to the wrath of Masamune. Aerith gasped, stepping forward. "Sephiroth, no!" She knelt beside Zack and the look of pain and surprise made her look away.

"Aerith?" he questioned, eyes searching for a sign showing it was a sick joke. He then realized that it wasn't a joke, that she had been reborn much like himself. Aerith placed her hands together, a green light forming around Zack. It was a basic Cure 2 spell, one that didn't take much energy. "What are you doing here? How'd you get here?" Aerith shook her head lightly, chestnut hair falling to cover her eyes. "Aerith...?" Zack was becoming worried, he wondered if the girl before him he had loved so much even recognized him.

"Zack, I think you should leave. It isn't safe here for you." She cast a quick glance in Sephiroth's direction, surprised to see an odd look on his face. He seemed almost nostalgic, but also borderline jealous. She could feel these things emanating off from him and frowned. Straightening, she held her hand out to Zack, an offering of assistance to stand. Zack took it, forcing himself up with little of Aerith's help. Before she could resist, Aerith found herself in Zack's embrace, black hair mixing with chestnut. He held her closely, arms tight around her.

"I'm never letting you go again. Never." Aerith pressed both arms against him, breaking his embrace gently.

"No, I'm sorry Zack. You have to leave here." She turned her back to him, green orbs misting. Zack raised a hand to try to comfort her, but thought better of it. He turned to Sephiroth and gave him a glare before making his way out of the mansion. His thoughts on a way to get his former love out of the grasp of his former comrade already playing around in his mind. Aerith turned to Sephiroth and sighed softly. "Please don't hurt him, he didn't do anything." She then made her way up to the room she stayed in and lay down on the bed. Vincent's form appeared before her, his features grim.

"You love him, don't you?" Aerith looked up and shook her head.

"No, no I don't. Why are you here?" She looked confused, and Vincent looked afronted.

"Aerith, I don't understand. Why would you go back to Sephiroth? He was the one who killed you. He's probably planning on doing it again. Don't you understand you are in danger?" The ex turk's voice rose with the anger he felt toward Sephiroth. Aerith's green hues flashed as she stared into his crimson ones.

"Don't you understand that Sephiroth and I have changed? I am no longer the quiet, innocent girl you knew me as before. Sesphiroth, Sephiroth is no longer the heartless killer you once knew. You have to realize this." She stood, making her way out of the room, only to run into Sephiroth. He looked behind her, spotting Vincent from over her head.

"What is he doing here?" He frowned, crossing his arms across his chest. Vincent raised twin crimson orbs to him, eyes narrowing with hatred. "Leave." Was the response to the challenge in the ex Turk's eyes. Sephiroth let his gaze wander to the woman in front of him. "I'll handle this." Aerith threw her hands up, surprising them both.

"Stop it! Both of you! What is wrong with you guys?" She stormed out of the room, making her way down the stairs. Slipping out the door quickly, she ran off in the direction of the forest nearby. Back in the mansion Vincent stared at the empty space where Aerith had stood just a moment ago. Slipping into the shadows beneath the floor, he would disappear leaving Sephiroth to brood alone. Sephiroth made his way down into the basement, mako orbs searching through the books for an answer. He found a book about the Cetras, about 500 pages in length. Taking it off the shelf he would skim through the pages, searching for the answer to the mystery about Aerith, and her people.

"I can't believe this. What's going on up there?" Aerith settled down on the ground in the middle of a flower field. Sighing deeply, she raised her head to listen to the response of the Planet. Soon she felt more than heard a familiar voice, one speaking to her through her heart. "Mother. How are you? What's happening up there?"

_I'm not really sure, Aerith. We have been having the dead reincarnate three times, and to top it all off, we've had people die prematurely in the place of those three. This just is not good. Please dear, if you can do something down there, do it. _Aerith nodded to the sky, intense green meeting hues of pink and purple. She could feel the tears falling even before she had a chance to prevent them. **People are dying...For us to live? I... I can't allow this to go on. I must find out the meaning of this disturbance... **Standing, she made her way toward the entrance of the town, hoping to find answers in the one place she knew would welcome her. Midgar.

Wow...Really short, I know. But I also haven't been keeping up with my fics. I'll make sure to check them more often. Please read and review. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Final fantasy 7 or any of it's characters sadly. If I did... Well, anyway...

A/N: I have no idea where I'm going with this fic...But I hope everyone likes it so far.

When she reached the abandoned church her heart lurched beating wildly in her chest. A familiar form stood outlined against the dirty white pallor of the old building. Leaning against it with arms crossed stood Cloud, blonde hair a contrast to the building.

"You're late." Aerith frowned brows furrowing with thought.

"How did you know I would be here?" He only shrugged, moving away from the wall. Moving close to her, he stood just inches away.

"Why were you there with Sephiroth? Why would you agree to stay there with him?" She just shook her head, looking down at the ground.

"You wouldn't understand. He's different now. It's like...He's changed. Completely. I don't understand how it happened, but it did." Cloud nodded, looking thoughtful. Aerith walked into the nearly run-down building and knelt before her flowers. A large pool of water lay in the middle of it, from when she'd helped heal the Geostigma. Clasping her hands gently together she closed her eyes lightly. Cloud entered the building and stood not far away, watching her silently. "I can understand the Planet much better here. I can hear it much clearer. My mother, Ifalna is here. Her presence." Cloud nodded though he knew she couldn't see. Speaking quietly, she seemed to converse with the Planet though Cloud was unable to hear the responses she received. Another voice spoke from above, though Aerith never bothered to look up. Cloud frowned, thinking the voice sounded oddly familiar.

"Yo! Cloud, how's it going?" The red-headed Turk slid down a pillar that had been long since destroyed. Grinning, he stopped midstep when he noticed the praying woman. "Aerith?" Cloud frowned deeper at the realization that this Turk knew her name, much more than what she was. How did he know? That hardly seemed part of the job description. "Tseng would want to know you're alive, ya know? Maybe I should call him." Pulling out a cellphone from his back pocket, Cloud nearly growled.

"No! I won't allow you to get Aerith involved with the Turks again! Never! Look at what happened last time...With Sephiroth." Reno looked sheepish, scratching his head a bit.

"Sorry Cloud. Aerith." By now Aerith had risen, looking to Reno. She smiled, clasping her hands lightly behind her back.

"Go ahead and call him. I'd like to see what he'd say." Reno smiled in return dialing the number he had been forced to learn by heart.

"Got it!" Cloud groaned, listening as the phone rang aloud. Speakerphone.

"Hello." Tseng's voice rang out clearly from the small hand-held phone. Having must have read the number an audible sigh was heard before Tseng spoke again. "This had better be good Reno. Not like last time." he grumbled. Reno had the sense to seem embarrassed when being scolded.

"Yo, you're killing me Tseng. Of course I'm calling for a good reason. A certain young lady you'd be glad to know is around."

"I really hope you don't mean Elena. Reno we've been over this so many times before."

"No, no. Not Elena. Another lady, one much more special. Hang on." He grinned, winking over at Aerith. "Come on, say hi." He whispered over, almost conspiratorially. Blushing lightly, she cleared her throat speaking softly, yet loud enough for the speaker to pick up on it.

"Um, hello Tseng." An awkward silence ensued before she was rushed with an onslaught of questions. "Ah, it's okay. Yes, I am alive. No, there isn't anything wrong. No, Reno isn't a bother. I promise." Reno had turned the speaker off after her greeting and had handed the phone over to her. His head perked up at his name and he glared at the phone.

"Hey!" A light pink blush stained her cheeks for a few moments.

"I'd like that. What time? Mmhm. Where should I meet you? Oh, you will. Um...Alright. How about at my old home? I heard my mother had moved out a few years and it's been vacant since. Okay. See you then." Cloud glared at Reno, and Reno smiled at Aerith.

"A date perhaps?" Her blush returned, bringing color to her cheeks.

"Well...I wouldn't call it a date really. Well..." She thought a moment. "Maybe." Then she began to frown, fretting lightly.

"I've got to get over there. He'll be wondering why I'm not there!" With that a flurry of pink rushed by Cloud leaving him feeling dazed and confused. Reno grinned, walking over. Slapping him as hard on the back as he dared, he started toward the door.

"See ya Cloud. I have to be there to see his face when he returns. Oh man, this is going to be great!" Reno left leaving Cloud to seethe. 'Damn you Reno. ' He had wanted to get Aerith to see how much he cared about her. But Reno had to go and ruin it. 'Damn it!'

Aerith rummaged in her things and pulled out a pink dress with a white sash around it. Then she pulled a red and white shirt out pulling it on. A red ribbon held it up around her neck, a red ribbon tied in her hair replacing the pink one. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror shakily before nodding. "Alright. Ready." Placing a pair of red slipper like shoes on, she ran downstairs to wait. When a knock sounded not long after, she opened the door to Tseng. A tall man with dark blue, navy like hair and blue eyes. Smiling down at her, he took her hand lightly placing a kiss on her palm.

"Aerith. I'm so glad you are okay. I missed you." He seemed awkward, and in a way. She felt awkward too. Smiling brightly, she let him lead her to his black sports car, getting in after he opened the door. Buckling, she waited for him to follow and fidgetted as they started off. From the nervous silence, yet heated glances she realized it was going to be a long night...

A/N: Sorry for the swift ending of the chapter...But yeah...I'll elaborate more soon. I just don't get much time to do so. Please read and review, criticism and feedback is always welcome!


End file.
